


apples, magic, and hammers

by malkinisms (hannibalisms)



Series: at the end of the world [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalisms/pseuds/malkinisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches as Thor kneels before his father, kneels at the base of Hliðskjálf to accept the crown. His golden brother fits among the warriors in the hall and, though Loki would like to be in that position himself, is only jealous for a moment.  It passes without more than a blink of his eyes, because he knows that it is not his place to want the crown.  His place is with Thor, yes, but at his side, not on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apples, magic, and hammers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally schmoopy and far less detailed but I took it and ran with it until it was what you see below. I'm not a big fan (read: I am not at all good at) of writing explicit scenes (though I like to read them) so this is about as explicit as I can get unless I collaborate with someone who's better at writing sex than I am.
> 
> It's not _technically_ AU because it sticks to the movie-verse if you read between the lines, so uh I'm not marking this as AU SO THERE.
> 
> This has been sitting around on my harddrive for a while and I wasn't doing anything other than crying over fictional characters today, so here we are.

Loki watches as Thor kneels before his father, kneels at the base of Hliðskjálf to accept the crown. His golden brother fits among the warriors in the hall and, though Loki would like to be in that position himself, is only jealous for a moment.  It passes without more than a blink of his eyes, because he knows that it is not his place to want the crown.  His place is with Thor, yes, but at his side, not on the throne.

He thinks of all the things that they got into as children - stealing Iðunn’s apples from the orchard and biting into them, the sweet juices tart and perfect on their tongues. Iðunn was less than happy with them but didn’t tell Odin until they had eaten their share, giving them a gift while still allowing them to be punished.  The punishment was to help harvest the apples and they ended up stealing even more whilst Iðunn’s handmaidens looked on in amusement.  The two princes were more trouble than anything else, but they were innocent in their fun.

He remembers one time, when they were in their 20s and still sure that they could never incur the wrath of their father, they took horses from the stables and rode to the far ends of Asgard where they ate and read, fought and fucked. Thor was the one to suggest the trek it but Loki was the one that put the plan into action.  Loki figured out the perfect time to steal into the stables and take two mares that wouldn't be missed for a time.  Loki would admit if asked that he was the one who first pressed a kiss to Thor's mouth (it was to shut him up, Loki always tells Thor, but even he isn't sure how true that is anymore) but Thor was the one to roll them onto the blanket and pressed his hips into Loki's until they were cursing and moaning and rutting like animals.  By the time they made it back to the palace the entire place was in an uproar, with guards and warriors roaming the place looking for them and they were lucky that Odin was on a campaign and only Frigga was there to punish them.  She pulled the story out of them and sat quietly for a long time, and neither were sure what was going to happen to them.  Then, Frigga sighed, and told them that as long as they are careful neither she nor Odin would mind their relationship.  Loki thought that it was strange, the way that Frigga would allow them to be together, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When they're alone that night, as Thor fucked him into the mattress and bruised his hips, he pulled Loki's hair and bit into his shoulders, telling him that he loves him all the while until _love_ and _Loki_ blend into one word and that's what carried them both over the edge.  Loki remembers carrying the marks as a source of pride, touching them surreptitiously through the next day as they muck out the stables as punishment.

He remembers when he first learned the extent of the magic that he held within himself, and one of the lesser warriors called him argr - him, a son of Odin! Thor beat the warrior bloody, until the Warriors Three had to pull him off and force him back.  Even Sif came to Loki's defense - he supposed that she must have forgiven him for cutting off her hair that one time - and there's another rousing fight until Thor had declared then that seiðr was not argr, and for one to debase his brother or anyone practicing seiðr would make him beat them to a squirming mess of flesh. Even though Thor threatened everyone, the taunts and cruelty continued and it wore away at Loki, until Thor took them to task and started challenging everyone who treated Loki poorly to holmgang.  After Thor broke Brynjar the Broads' skull in half with a broadsword and his bare hands, no one taunted Loki to his face.

They taunted him behind his back, instead - Silvertongue, Liesmith, Scar-Lip, Mischief-Monger - and Loki tried to ignore it to the best of his ability but sometimes Thor came to his room and they sat in front of the fire, Thor's broad fingers curling into his hair and combing out the tangles.  Loki would never tell Thor who it was, but Thor would always puzzle it out and take revenge on Loki's behalf (and it's times like that when Loki has to admit that Thor's not _stupid_ , just large and a little brutish and he thinks with his heart rather than his head).  The people of Asgard learned soon enough that Thor wouldn't tolerate any mockery of his brother and they also learned that taking their complaints about Thor to Odin would just result in a shrug of the shoulders and, "Thor will protect his brother as he best thinks to do."

Loki remembers when Thor returned from his first hunt of rogue warriors that were bent on tearing Asgard apart.  For his bravery and valor in protecting the throne, he was awarded with Mjölnir as his weapon of choice in a great ceremony.  Loki was at first jealous, but Thor always showed him the new things that he learned first, often running straight from the sparring ring to Loki's rooms, flinging the doors open with a great peal of laughter. Thor always came to him to show him the wonders that the sentient hammer could do, like be thrown and return to his hand or hold down the strongest of men. When Thor had held the hammer for more than a century, Loki enchanted the hilt of the hammer to warm to Thor’s touch and grow even more attached to him, to learn with him more than teach him.  It was the only real gift that Loki could give him.  Loki couldn't marry him or give him children (well, not in _this_  form, he told himself) but he could give him magic and show him that his magic was for Thor, only for Thor.

The gift of Thor’s body that night still breaks him into a cold sweat when he thinks on it for too long.  Thor was never delicate with him because he knew that Loki could take whatever he had to give and that Loki liked to take it as much as was possible, but that night Thor showed him a different side.  Thor showed him what love _really_  was, none of that poncy love story nonsense that Frigga liked to tell her handmaidens about.  Thor took his time that night, working his fingers into Loki's body and making him beg for it before taking him and even then, even though Loki _pleaded_  with him Thor took his time until Loki was sobbing with the feeling of it.  They didn't often make love face-to-face, but Thor hadn't let him bury his face in the pillows that night.  Thor pressed his lips to every part of his face and Loki had never felt so loved, so _cherished_  until that night.

Loki remembers when he came fully into his magic and Odin, knowing his preference for learning over battle, had given him an entire _wing_  of the palace that wasn't ever used to turn into a study and library where only the people _he_ wanted could enter.  Thor, of course, had free entrance, as did Frigga, but Loki would often block Odin from entering if his father had been particularly problematic to deal with.  That was where Loki learned that he could take other shapes, where he learned what he could really _do_.  Thor would be there, watching him, and after particularly spectacular shifts Thor would take him against a desk or a wall or a chair, laughing with pleasure at how clever Loki was.

Once, Loki was working on a particularly rough translation of an old Vanir spellbook and Thor grew more worried about him.  Loki wouldn't eat or sleep or come back to the family wing, so after a week of this going on Thor burst in, slung Loki over his shoulder (while Loki protested loudly and physically, scratching at every piece of skin he can reach from his upside-down position) and carried him back to his rooms.  He tossed Loki down on the bed, bound his hands above his head, hooked them over the iron of his headboard, and fed Loki sweets and bread and meat until he was satisfied.  After that, he fucked Loki until he was boneless and sated and didn't want to leave the bed, much less _able_  to do so.  Loki doesn't ever retreat into himself like that ever again, though it does take the occasional gentle reminder to keep that in his head.

Now, while he stands on the steps of the throne, waiting for his brother to take the throne and become king of Asgard, Loki remembers.  The magic he has within him flutters against his ribs as Thor winks at him, and for a moment Loki can't wait until Thor is crowned.  Loki has engineered this moment through his many talents, and though he doesn't know how long it will take Loki knows that this brush with the Jötunn will make Thor an even better king.  Thor will learn from this moment and Loki will be cemented at his side - no one will ever separate them.  Thor will listen to Loki's advice, Odin will intervene, and Thor will have to wait some more time before becoming the ruler of Asgard.  Loki can't wait until Thor makes love to him as king, and that's when Loki will tell him he could make the world theirs - could give them everything - and _nothing_  could ruin it.  Loki smiles and winks back at him, and Odin stands.  Loki is ready.  Nothing could go wrong.


End file.
